Recette (Multiverse of Sora)
Summary Recette is a canonical character who has been adapted for the roleplay The Multiverse of Sora, where she was ripped from her own universe by an unknown force and was placed into the Multiverse of Sora. After being put into a new location, Recette set up a store once again, like she did in her own universe, with the help of businessman Tony Stark. Recette was also able to make friends with a Sephiroth, a six winged angel, named Actincus, or Acti as Recette calls her. Now she travels around Sora in search of loot to sell or keep, and hopes to spend enough money to find her way back home eventually. Along her journey she has also made close Friends with someone who is essentially a Hatsune Miku Head on legs and a deranged child named Ma-Kun who thinks she is his sister. Appearance and Personality Recette's appearance doesn't falter much from her canonical appearance, and the most defining difference on her is the tattoo on her right arm which is actually the Viridi Palm. The tattoo looks exactly like the goddess Viridi but with a heart surrounding her as well. This tattoo glows when she is in a dangerous situation. When it comes to her personality it's also very similar to her canonical personality. She's very energetic, innocent and not the smartest when it comes to anything outside of finances. She is also incredibly stubborn when she is being told she can't do something. She is very headstrong and proud of herself, which is a bit different from her canonical personality. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Recette Lemongrass Origin: The Multiverse of Sora Gender: Female Age: 8 Classification: Human Date of Birth: May 8th XXXX Birthplace: Pensee Weight: Likely 60 pounds Height: 3'11" Likes: Candies, pix, money in general, running her store Dislikes: '''Sour food, anything complex, people saying she's too young for something. '''Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Eat sweets, explore, run a store. Values: Money can buy you just about anything in this world. There is nothing that enough money can't do. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself Previous Affiliation: Reccettear store. Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C '''physically, '''9-B with the Viridi Palm, High 6-B '''with her golems, '''Varies '''with her summons '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/with equipment= Invisibility with her helmet, Summoning of Golems and various Yu-Gi-Oh monsters, Explosion Manipulation and Energy Projection with the Viridi Palm, Multiple Personalities (Has the pharaoh of ancients in her head as a separate personality), Resistant to Possession. |-|With Summons= Body Control (Her golems can shoot their hands off and guide them through the air) and Regeneration (High-Low). |-|With Yu-Gi-Oh! cards= Her Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters have abilities such as Flight, Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Inorganic Physiology, Sealing, Stealth Mastery, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, and Teleportation Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically, Wall level '''with the Viridi Palm (can cause an explosion that is on this level, which caused a steel ceiling to collapse), '''Large Country level with various summons (Have hurt people capable of performing feats on this level, can hurt those who can harm them). Speed: Below Average Human physically, Unknown with summons (Hasn't shown very reliable speed feats) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human '''physically, At least '''Superhuman with summons (The golems should easily be able to lift cars) Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Wall Class '''with the Viridi Palm, '''Large Country Class with summons Durability: Below Average Human level physically, Large Country Level with summons (Can take hits from people at and possibly above this level) Stamina: Average (Can explore for hours on end, even after running away from monsters), High with summons (Can continuously fight for many hours as long as they stay in one piece) Range: Several meters with the Viridi Palm, several dozen meters with summons, likely higher. Standard Equipment: Invisibility helmet, Viridi Palm, flashlight, various maps and tools, Summon-o-Golem (Just add Water!) kit. Intelligence: Is very intelligent when it comes to finances and how to run a store, but doesn't know a lot outside of items that have potential to sell. Weaknesses: Is an eight year old girl. Gets scared easily. Her summoning takes a moment to do and can be stopped. Feats: Resisted the possession of a malevolent spirit who wanted to take control of her body, using sheer willpower. Was able to stand her ground against a monster and scare it away with her screaming Can use her golems to fight on par with a universal bounty hunter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Viridi Palm: Shoots out a ball of divine energy from her palm, causing a massive explosion. It takes a lot out of her and has only used it once on accident. Causes her pain afterwards. Note: This is a version of Recette used in a Multiverse Discord roleplay, therefor she is likely to be updated as time goes on. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Has a best friend who is literally a Hatsune Miku head on legs. Category:The Multiverse or Sora Category:Female Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Children Category:Variable Tier